It's All Business
by Jay Navi
Summary: Seto Kaiba has passed away and now his brother, Mokuba, is in charge of Kaiba Corp. He has planned to become partners with Schroeder Corp. But, the morning of the announcement, he's kidnapped. Who is behind the kidnapping? POV of Mokuba, Leon, and Noa.


It's All Business

---------------------  
A/N: Alright! Few updates here. To start off, I appologise to anybody who has waited (im)patiently for me to update my first story "The Fountain". Well, my computer crashed and it turns out the Hard Drive had to be replaced. We got it replaced and all of my chapters that I had written for that story are gone. Also, it has been quite a while since I have seen Hunter X Hunter (if ANYBODY knows where I can watch it dubbed online, PLEASE tell me. I'm dying here!). So, I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh: Abridged one day and decided to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. If there is any hope of me continuing "The Fountain", it will be because I read through the whole story and got inspired again. In the mean time, however, I present to you "It's All Business". Yes, I know I suck at titles. I can write the story, but coming up with a title is what gets me. Anyway, enjoy the story. Oh, one more thing: I decided to put the characters as Mokuba and Leon because there aren't any fics with those two as the characters. I've rambled on long enough. I should just let you read the story now, so... Enjoy!  
---------------------

"And that's my proposal for the 'Elastic Bra'." The one speaking was a man who looked to be in his early twenties. However, his file said he was nearing forty. "What do you think?" Everybody started clapping at his idea. Everybody, except me, that is.

"Tch. Idiot." I murmured.

"Excuse me, sir?" The proposer asked.

I slammed my hands down on the table. "You think that will help our sales?" I asked rhetorically. Though nobody knew it was rhetorical, so I spoke quickly after that. "We're a card game company. We make technology to make card games more exciting and fun. What good would an 'Elastic Bra' do us?"

"I'm sorry, sir. If you give me another chance-" He began.

"No." I cut him off. "This was your third chance. You're fired." I pressed a button near my chair to open a trap door where he was standing. I don't know where the trap door led because my big brother had put it in. "If this is all you dragged me here for, then I'm leaving." I got off my chair and headed for the door.

"Wait, sir." One of the older men who was sitting at the table said, "We still have a list of things to go through."

I walked back over to him and he handed me a clipboard with some paper on it. I skimmed through the paper and I saw things like "paper airplanes" and "rubber ducks". Were these things just to amuse me? Who did they think I was? Some kind of kid?

I threw the clipboard on the ground and yelled, "You idiots! I just explained that we are a company that makes technology for card games and you hand me this? If my big brother Seto were still here, he'd fire all of you!" Then I stormed out of the meeting room.

My brother, Seto Kaiba, was adopted, along with me, by the billionaire Gozaburo Kaiba. He trained Seto in business and one day, with my help, Seto took over the Kaiba Corporation. He changed it from a business that dealt in weaponry to a business centered around card games.

Seto had been diagnosed with a terrible disease before the Kaiba Corp. Grand Championship- a card game tournament. And a year after Yugi duelled the Pharaoh, he was bed-ridden. He couldn't go to work, so he sent me in his place. … That was two years ago.

Now, Seto is gone and I am in charge of Kaiba Corp. My name is Mokuba Kaiba. At first, when I started to come to the meetings without Seto, I was scared and a little shy. Now, I can make my decisions quick.

My dress for the day was: a white shirt, back pants and a coat that looked like what an emperor from Britain would wear. I wore something different everyday, but all of it looked the same. It was my best friend's idea to wear this. He said it made me look like royalty. Though, frankly, I didn't feel like it.

I stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor, walked past the front receptionist who gave a polite "Have a nice day, sir", and out the front doors to where my driver was waiting near the car.

"How was your meeting, sir?" He asked after he had gotten into the car.

"Terrible." I responded, "I think they still think I'm some kind of kid. So, they made up some kiddie things to go over. If I was even half the person Seto was, I would've fired all of them right there."

"Sir, I received a call from the house today and-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Oh man, did Noa break the sink in his bathroom again?" I asked.

"Uh, no, sir," He responded, "It seems he fell down the stairs and, quite literally, bumped his head. His head wasn't fractured or anything, just a bit bruised. At least, that's what the doctor reported."

I was about to say something, but he spoke again. "Also, uh, Mr. von Schroeder will be expected to arrive tonight."

"Leon?" I asked, "Why would he be coming here?"

I saw the look of my driver in the rear-view mirror. It was the look of 'you forgot something important again, Master Mokuba.' So, I immediately knew that he was about to tell me something I should've already known. I was preparing to hit myself on the forehead even before he said it.

"The partnership announcement, sir." He said.

I immediately followed through with my preparations and hit myself on the forehead. Leon von Schroeder was the head of the Schroeder Corporation, a rival to the Kaiba Corp. for years. Leon had taken over shortly after Seto had died. His older brother, Zigfried von Schroeder, had said that his purpose for running the Schroeder Corp. was to one day beat Seto at something. After Seto had died, Zigfried said he no longer had a reason for running the Schroeder Corp. and didn't want to rival against a 10-year-old kid so, he gave his company to Leon.

However, Leon and I didn't really consider each other rivals. We thought of each other more like friends. In fact: he was the 'best friend' I mentioned earlier. I was thinking I should complain to him about how he picked my clothes and at the same time, I was thinking about how I could've forgotten about the partnership announcement. Something Leon and I have been working on for the past year.

We were thinking about becoming partners and merging our two companies. Of course, all we thought about was ourselves and gave no thought to how everybody else would respond. We just automatically assumed they would see it our way. That's how kids are supposed to think, right?

Anyway, as we pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, I noticed that Noa was standing on the top of the steps with some gauze around his head. "I thought he just bruised his head. I don't know why he needs a bandage." was the first thing that popped into my head.

Noa Kaiba was technically my older step brother, although he looks the same age as me. He had a near-fatal accident in which his body was rendered useless, so Gozaburo hooked his mind up to a video game world. Seto had bragged that he found something having to do with Noa. I later found out that that 'something' was a way to give Noa back his body. However, he died before he realised this.

So, being the curious brother that I am, found a way to this 'secret lab' of Seto's and discovered that the scientists Seto had hired had all ran away or something. So, I found the switch that brought Noa back and pulled it. It was successful, with just one side-effect: Noa lost his memory. All he remembered was his own name. I had to fill him in on other details. He's still a bit nervous around people, me included.

"W-Welcome back, M-master Mokuba." He stuttered.

"Noa, I told you. You're my brother, you don't have to call me 'Master'. It feels weird coming from you." I said.

"O-of course, M-m-m-Mokuba."

I smiled. "Let's just go in, Noa. We can watch some TV. Anything you want."

We walked in to the mansion and went to the living room, where a 30" LCD Wide-screen TV was hanging on the wall. Facing it was a genuine leather couch. We sat on the couch and I turned on the TV. It was in this position we sat until we were called for dinner.


End file.
